


first date

by NightSprite (EvanesDust)



Series: 100 Words?! [34]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18840538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanesDust/pseuds/NightSprite
Summary: the one where it's a disaster...sterek drabble - 1/11 - words of the day: claim, drag, disaster





	first date

**Author's Note:**

> can be read as a stand alone or as a sequel to [this](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700066)
> 
> *what even is a 'comma'? as always… all mistakes are my own.*

“Oh my God! I’m so sorry!” Stiles exclaims, running to the kitchen for paper towels. The date was going so well and now it’s a disaster.  
  
“It’s really okay, Stiles.” Taking the roll from Stiles, Derek drags some across his nose, wiping at the bloody mess that resulted from their attempted first kiss. 

“No, it’s not! I broke your nose!”

Derek grabs him, turning Stiles so they’re face to face. “It’s not broken, Stiles.”   
  
“But—” Stiles is cut off when Derek kisses him. So much better than the first attempt, he thinks. Yeah, he’ll just let Derek take the lead.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments give me life <3  
> no like seriously, i’m addicted to them
> 
> i’ve got a [tumblr](http://evanesdust.tumblr.com/)


End file.
